The invention relates to a motion transmission device for controlling an internal combustion engine including an accelerator pedal from which a control motion is transmitted to an engine power output control device.
A motion transmission device of this kind is used in the vehicle series C220D, and C250D of the assignee of the present invention. In this device, a control lever is actuated by an accelerator pedal via a pull member and is rigidly connected to a drive shaft which is rotatably mounted in a pedal position transmitter housing. The control lever is movable against the force of a return spring secured on a support bracket for the transmitter housing.
In this embodiment, the mechanical mounting of the drive shaft in the transmitter housing is extremely sensitive to wear and can lead to malfunctions and hence to impairment of the accuracy of the pedal position transmission from an accelerator pedal to a power output control member (throttle member).
It is the principal object of the invention to improve the drive arrangement for the motion transmission device by a simple means in such a way that the drive shaft is subject to only little mechanical stress and wear so that it will operate reliably over a long period of time.